


Couldn’t Live Without You

by rcmbelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: An AU of Sorts, F/M, If Goddess had actually blown up Chloe’s car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: “Ah Detective douche. You better have a good reason for calling-““Chloe was just in an explosion.”Lucifer could feel his blood run cold, his grip tightening on his glass of whiskey. “Excuse me?” He asked, his body already moving on its own.





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe let out a breath as she walked out of the steak house. What was meant to be a dinner with Lucifer had turned into hours of waiting for him to show up, to answer her texts. But nothing. Not even an apology text. Chloe knew better than this. This was Lucifer, of all people. There was nothing between them. And yet..  
Her fingers dug through her clutch, trying to locate her keys. Finding them, she raised them to unlock her car. She was several feet away and was shocked to see that she was able to unlock it.  
‘Maybe Lucifer will show up.’ She thought to herself. ‘Maybe he was just running late..’ she turned back to the steak house.  
That’s when she heard the ticking.  
Her eyes darted back and forth, Chloe knew that sound. That was a bomb.  
“Bomb!” Chloe yelled. “Clear the area!!” Her voice was loud enough that whatever people were around, instantly ran for cover and away from the bomb.  
That’s when her eyes caught someone standing in the shadows of the alleyway next to the steakhouse. She could see something in their hands.  
“LAPD!” Chloe shouted, already pulling her badge out of her bag- of course she had packed it. For situations exactly like this.  
Her feet hit the ground hard and she was running towards the alley when the bomb went off, Chloe had not gotten nearly far enough away from her car as she hit the ground, covering her head as the explosion rocked the area and caused her ears to ring.  
Chloe could feel pieces of her car falling around her and she curled in on herself, trying to protect her body. She could feel her body being cut by small pieces that had flown by her in the explosion.  
Her ears still ringing, she pulled her phone out of her clutch. “Backup needed.” She said, her voice hoarse. Chloe could barely hear herself think let alone speak, her ears were still ringing. Whatever was in that explosive, it was like nothing she had ever seen before.  
She dropped her phone next to her on the ground, not trusting her balance to sit or stand.  
-  
Lucifer Morningstar was anything but a chicken. He did not chicken out on dinner with The Detective.  
He simply just didn’t want to upset her. And that obviously meant he couldn’t go. She would have to enjoy the food by herself, is all.  
He sipped at his whiskey as he sat at his piano, playing whatever song came to him and courses through his fingers as the melody played, but his playing was rudely interrupted by his cellphone.  
“Ah Detective douche. You better have a good reason for calling-“  
“Chloe was just in an explosion.”  
Lucifer could feel his blood run cold, his grip tightening on his glass of whiskey. “Excuse me?” He asked, his body already moving on its own.  
“She wanted me to call you.”  
“And why didn’t she call me herself?” Lucifer asked as he walked into the elevator.  
“You didn’t show up to dinner? Or something.” Dan said into the phone, and Lucifer could tell he was pissed.  
“Well do tell me where the Detective is now?” Lucifer responded, the elevator felt like it was moving down floors in an exhaustingly slow motion.  
“She’s asleep in the ambulance. Chloe was very against it but they assured her it was the best way.”  
“Sounds like the Detective.” Lucifer shook his head as he opened the door to his corvette. “Well, do tell her I am on my way.”  
He hung up the phone and threw it on the empty seat next to him. He sped past Lux, and down the streets of the city of Angels.  
‘It’s your fault. You should’ve went to dinner. You shouldn’t have stood her up.’  
The thoughts ran through Lucifer’s mind as he drove faster and faster down the roads.  
‘She wouldn’t have gotten hurt if you were there. Why didn’t you go? Why? Why did you let her down?’  
Lucifer let out a snarl as the thoughts became more, and more pronounced.  
‘The Detective could’ve died and it would’ve been your fault.’  
Lucifer made a harsh turn onto the road where the hospital was located. His speed slowed as he pulled into valet.  
“Park it. I don’t care where.” He said under his breath, throwing his keys at the valet person. “Actually, yes I do care where. Not a scratch or I’ll see you personally in Hell.” He turned back to add, before making his way into the hospital.  
After convicting the nurse to let him into the Detective’s room, he made his way down the hallway- not before stopping at the café, quickly helping himself to a burger and fries, and at the gift shop where he bought the prettiest flowers (he was a gentleman and even though of course it wasn’t his fault (it really wasn’t, really)) walked towards the elevators and went up to Chloe’s room.  
He wasn’t expecting the entourage of people that greeted him.  
The detective’s offspring was there, Maze as well. Detective Douche was next to Chloe and by Dad- she looked awful.  
Her face was red, as if she had skid on the hard ground. There were cuts on her arms and he assumed on her legs as well.  
“Detective I assure you, we will find out who’s done this.” Lucifer announced as he walked into the room.  
“Hi Lucifer!” Trixie exclaimed as she hugged Lucifer who instantly tensed.  
“Offspring.” He said quietly.  
“Can we have a moment?” Chloe asked Dan who appeared to question her question, but nodded as he led Trixie out of the room with Maze behind them.  
Lucifer simply cleared his throat and walked over to sit on the chair next to her bed. “We must stop meeting like this, Detective. It’s simply unbecoming.” He sat the flowers down on the table and sat the burger and fries down onto Chloe’s lap.  
“I do believe I owe you dinner. Unfortunately for you, it’s hospital food.” He said with a hint of a smile.  
“Why didn’t you show up?” Chloe asked. “Actually no, I don’t want to know.” She shook her head.  
“Detective I have a very good explanation as to why I didn’t show up-“  
“One of the Brittany’s? Oh don’t tell me. All of them?” Chloe rolled her eyes.  
“It’s my fault this happened.” Lucifer’s face became cold.  
“Oh don’t do this. Not now.” Chloe turned her head black to face him. “You are not to blame for this.”  
“Oh, I’m not? If I was with you, would this have happened? You look simply terrible, Detective.”  
“Oh gee, thanks Lucifer. You know just what to say to cheer somebody up.” Chloe let out a breath as she leaned her head back onto the pillow.  
“I will make this up to you, I promise. Starting by figuring out what bastard blew up your car.”  
“I don’t ever have a car anymore.” Chloe laughed, shaking her head.  
“You don’t have to worry about that, Detective.” Lucifer said with a grin. “I’m sure you’ll be able to find a new one.”  
Chloe glanced up at Lucifer and laid her hand over his. “Yeah, I’m certain of it.”  
“Detective,” Lucifer cleared his throat.  
“I’m-“  
“Lucifer..” Chloe shook her head. “I’ll be fine.” She smiled up at him and Lucifer could swear his own damn heart was going to fall right out of his chest.  
The way she freaking smiled at him- half of her face scratched up and red, but she smiled at him like nothing else mattered and it actually was the smile to end all smiles and all he wanted to do was-  
“I should get going. Don’t want to keep you awake. You clearly look exhausted, Detective.” Lucifer quickly pulled backwards and stood, fixing his jacket and trying to find anything else to put his attention on.  
He didn’t want to see the shock and hurt that crossed her face because he knew that he couldn’t, that he shouldn’t kiss her, especially not in this moment. But Dad be damned...  
“Thank you for coming, Lucifer.” Chloe said quietly as she looked down at the burger. “And thank you for dinner.”  
“When you’re feeling better, Detective, come to Lux. I’ll make you a proper dinner.” Lucifer said without thinking. “I’ll make you wish you never ate this disgusting excuse for food.” Lucifer turned to give her a smile. Chloe smiled back and Lucifer swallowed. “I will figure out who did this to you, Chloe.” Lucifer said, his face becoming serious. “I swear to you.” He let himself squeeze her hand briefly. “And thank you, again for saving Lux.” He added quietly. It was almost as if he didn’t want to leave- and Dad’s sake, he didn’t. But this couldn’t work. Could it? She couldn’t care for him. It wasn’t possible.  
“I’d do it again and again, Lucifer.” Chloe replied as her eyes closed. She was on heavy pain medication, he saw the IV sticking out of her arm.  
“Sleep, Detective.” Lucifer said. “I expect to see you bright and early at work tomorrow.” He added with a slight chuckle as he walked out.  
-


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe stared at her face in the mirror. It was awful, the explosion had made sure of that. Her cheek was a bit swollen, the cut that formed above her eyebrow had gotten pink and a bit puffy, the skin that had skid against the ground looked less inflamed than it had the night prior, which she could only assume was a good thing.  
Chloe slipped the dark brown blazer over her shoulders, wincing slightly as it made contact with her skin. The cuts on her upper arms were the deepest and hurt like a bitch. But, she would take this pain over death any day.  
Chloe wished she could skip this day. The day of Perry’s trial. If only she could have a few more days for her body to heal.  
The hospital had given her strict orders:  
She was permitted to attend the trial, but she was to return to the hospital as soon as it was complete, regardless of how it ended.  
“Ah Detective! It’s good to see you up and about.” Lucifer greeted from the doorway into her room.  
Chloe had dark brown pants that complimented her blazer, and lucky for her covered her cuts and bruises. The y thing people could see from the explosion was her face.  
Chloe could tell Lucifer was extremely tense, and could barely look at her face. She knew he felt guilty, and she knew he blamed himself. Chloe just couldn’t understand why.  
Yes, she was still very much pissed at him for not showing up to the dinner. After he said he was going to treat her. And still...  
“Are you sure you’re okay to leave, Detective?” Lucifer commented, waving his hand in front of her face. Chloe blinked rapidly and stood, quietly adjusting her blazer. “Yes. I can’t miss this.”  
“Your mother rang.” Lucifer said with a smirk. “Apparently she is going to meet us there.”  
“Good.” Chloe picked up her bag, wincing once again as she tried to put it on her shoulder but it hurt.  
“Here.” Lucifer held out his hand, “never against carrying women’s bags for them.”  
Chloe had to smile a bit, passing it over.  
“Detective,” Lucifer began, but was cut off by a nurse wheeling in a wheel chair.  
“It’s hospital protocol,” the nurse said quietly.  
“Oh, could you bring me one?” Lucifer said, acting like a child. “We could race up and down the hallway! Wouldn’t that be fun, Detective?”  
Chloe just stared at him with a blank face. “Just push it.” Chloe muttered, clearly not interested in being wheeled out in a chair- but the last thing she wanted to do was break a rule before going to a trial.  
Lucifer sat her bag down on her lap as he pushed the chair outside.  
“Quite a lovely day, isn’t it Detective?” Lucifer said in a quiet voice as a driver pulled up in the corvette.  
“Thank you.” Lucifer said as he took the keys, and Chloe slid into the car.  
“Yup. Let’s just hope that Perry gets what he deserves.” Chloe replied as she slid her sunglasses over her eyes.  
Lucifer drove in silence, except to sing along to a song he liked if it played over the radio.  
Chloe was just busy enjoying the view. She had a whole new aspect on life. The whole explosion had really thrown her a curve ball. She had been in enough life or death situations in the last few months to last a lifetime.  
Chloe snapped out of her day dream as she heard her phone ringing.  
“Can you turn that down? I need to answer this.” Chloe lifted her phone up to her ear.  
“Detective Douche? What could he possibly want now?” Lucifer replied as he turned the radio down.  
“Are you absolutely sure it was his head?” Chloe asked as she swallowed, hearing Dan’s voice on the other end of the phone. “Well, thank you for calling me and telling me.” Chloe shook her head and leaned it back against the head rest.  
“Dan was just sent a package. That contained Boris’ head.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“The Boris?” Lucifer turned his head to look at Chloe before putting his attention back on the road.  
“The one and only.” Chloe let out a shaky breath. “This day is slowly going to Hell.”  
She heard Lucifer scoff at her comment. “I can assure you, Detective, it is not.” He shook his head. “And if you end up in Hell, I will personally go there and send your ass up to Heaven.”  
“Thanks?” Chloe frowned and arched her eyebrow. Lucifer could sometimes be one of the hardest people to read or understand.  
“Of all the people to go to Hell Detective, I’m pretty sure you’re never going.” Lucifer added as he continued to drive. Chloe smiled a bit at his comment, and decided to join in on his singing. She had to remain positive. Surely the jury would still find Perry guilty?  
-  
The day had ended, unfortunately, on a bad note as Chloe re entered her hospital room. She was utterly exhausted as she sat down on the bed, dragging her fingers through her hair that she had just taken down.  
Of course Perry had been found not guilty. It was because of her. She had to have been the first person on the scene.  
But something else had happened during the trial. Something had changed between herself and Lucifer.  
“Detective,” Lucifer cleared his throat as stepped into her room. “I brought you dinner. And this time it’s from my own kitchen, thank you very much.” He passed her the bag of food. After not eating much that day, Chloe could swear she could hear her stomach growling.  
“Thank you,” she managed to get out, opening the bag and setting the burger and fries down on her tray.  
Lucifer sat next to her on the chair. He picked at the fries, and Chloe couldn’t help but take her eyes off of the way he brought each one up to his mouth, slowly savoring the taste.  
She blinked rapidly and shook her head, taking small bites of her burger until she was full. Unfortunately there was still half a burger left.  
“Do you want it?” She asked, handing the food to him.  
“It’s yours, Detective. I simply couldn’t.” He held up his hands. “It’ll go to waste anyway.” Chloe insisted. He let out a sigh as he leaned forward, his hand gently brushing hers as he took the burger from her.  
“Well, at least it won’t do that.” Lucifer commented. But neither one made a move to eat anymore. Their eyes were locked on each other’s as he set the burger down.  
“Detective, I’m sorry to inform you that I haven’t gotten any closer in finding out who set the explosion.” Lucifer swallowed as he looked at her.  
“You will. I know how determined you are.” Chloe said with a laugh.  
“Oh that I am, believe me.” His face rose with a hint of a smile.  
“Lucifer.. what you said at the court house-“  
“Was completely and utterly true, Detective. I always tell the truth. Honesty is something that shouldn’t be taken for granted.” Lucifer replied as he sat back on the chair.  
“And what I said was also true.” Chloe replied slowly. “You are the best partner I’ll ever have.”  
“Just not in bed.” Lucifer responded with a smirk.  
Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed a bit, covering her mouth with her hand.  
“Detective..” Lucifer looked at her as he pushed the tray out of the way. Chloe tilted her head and stared up at him. “What is it, Lucifer?” She asked.  
He cleared his throat, and Chloe could help but make a mental note on his adorable he looked when he was flustered- hold on, did she just actually think Lucifer was adorable? What was happening?  
“I do hope you enjoyed the burger-“ Lucifer quickly broke off. But Chloe stopped him with her hand over his before he could leave. No, he couldn’t leave. Not yet.  
“Lucifer...” Chloe trailed off. “Can I ask you for something?” She whispered. Lucifer tilted his head as he moved closer. “Anything, Detective.” He said quietly. His face was inches from her own, Chloe was halfway leaning out of the hospital bed.  
So close, so close...  
His lips tasted like whiskey and she could taste a faint hint of the burger as they kissed. It was slow, but ended too quickly as he pulled away.  
“Goodnight, Detective.” Lucifer said as he turned towards the door.  
“Goodnight, Lucifer.” Chloe answered as she let out a sigh, her head against the pillows.  
It was a start, at least. Chloe lifted her fingers to touch her lips. He had answered her question before she even asked it. But all she wanted was him to stay with her. The hospital was eerily quiet at night. Especially that night where Chloe couldn’t find it in herself to get sleep. Eerily quiet except for the machines were too loud, the clock was too loud, and her thoughts were too loud.  
Chloe picked up her phone and closed her eyes, the screen too bright in the darkness. Finally, as her eyes adjusted, she scrolled through her messages until she came across the name she wanted to text.  
‘Fine, I’m heading home.’ Had been her last text to Lucifer.  
‘Are you awake?’ Her fingers slowly typed. Deep down Chloe wished he was, hoped he was, but she was still surprised when less than a minute later, she got a response.  
‘I am, but why are you, Detective?’  
Chloe let out a breath as she read the words. Oh how she wished she could call him, but at these unGodly hours it wasn’t the best idea.  
‘Can’t sleep.’ Chloe pressed send, and jumped as her phone dinged, again, in less than a minute.  
‘Well Detective, I am unsure what you needed to text me for.’  
‘Well clearly you’re not asleep.’  
‘You never know. You could’ve woken me up from a deep slumber.’  
‘Oh, I’m sure your phone going off wouldn’t be enough to awaken you.’  
Chloe couldn’t help the smile that was across her face as they texted back and forth. It almost made her forget about the shitty day she had had.  
‘Is there anyway you could come here?’ Chloe texted after she had paused in replying. But this time, there was no quick reply. She flung her head backwards and let out a breath.  
“Good job, Decker. You made him fall asleep. God, why are you so boring?!” She muttered to herself as she stood up.  
She sat her phone down on her bed, seeing the time on the hospital alarm clock. It was roughly 2 am, and Chloe still couldn’t find it in herself to fall asleep.  
Chloe stepped towards the bathroom, turning on the water as she cautiously splashed water over her face, carefully on the bandages that covered her cheek. Well, she knew there wasn’t any chance of her sleeping tonight.  
-  
‘Is there anyway you could come here?’ Was all it took for Lucifer to climb off his Italian leather couch, and go downstairs to his car. The hospital wasn’t exactly that far away, and because it was almost 2 am, the roads were pretty much empty. Which said a lot for LA.  
Lucifer put his car into drive and drove, staring out at the darkness that had become LA in the wee hours of the morning. He knew he couldn’t text her back, he knew it was possible that he would get cold feet. But did he ever want to go be at her side. He would whenever she asked.  
She was good. Chloe Decker was the embodiment of good. She was more than good, she was special.  
After the kiss they had shared, Lucifer couldn’t shake the feelings that coursed through his body. The kiss had felt right. But how? How could this actually be real? It drove him insane.  
He pulled into the almost empty hospital parking lot, and went outside to where the Detective’s room was. She was on the fourth floor, and he let out a breath.  
How in Dad’s name was he supposed to get up to her room?  
Visiting hours were obviously over. He couldn’t just walk into the hospital and get to her room.  
He couldn’t very well fly up there either. He wasn’t sure how Chloe would react to seeing his wings.  
‘Detective,’ Lucifer texted her back. ‘Is there any possible way we could meet halfway?’  
Lucifer didn’t have to wait long for her response.  
‘Tell me where.’ Chloe responded within a second.  
Lucifer smirked as he quickly typed in his reply.  
“Lucifer?”  
Lucifer froze, his body tensing. Slowly he turned to the sound of his mother’s voice.  
“Mother, what are you doing here?” Lucifer asked as he slid his phone into his pocket.  
“I just wanted to come see you. Your phone has a tracking app. I just used mine to track it. Isn’t technology amazing?” His mother said with a laugh.  
“After what you pulled yesterday mum, I don’t want to see you.” Lucifer turned back around. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to see the Detective.”  
“Oh! Yes. She’s why I’m here Lucifer.”  
Lucifer frowned. “If you hurt her, I swear to Dad...”  
Something changed in his mother. She stepped backwards away from him, with her hands up. “It was a mistake, I didn’t mean to hit the button. Your brother tried to stop me.”  
Lucifer could feel everything in him turn red. His body slowly turned to face his mother. “Explain. Yourself.” He managed to get the words out.  
“I wanted to kill Chloe to make you angry enough to leave LA, to leave the humans and Earth. To return to heaven with your brother and I. But that’s not how we’re getting there!” His mother exclaimed. “Chloe’s the reason we’ll get home-“  
Lucifer’s hand shot out and wrapped around her neck. “If I ever,” Lucifer swallowed as he stepped closer to his mother, “I mean, ever, see you around Chloe Decker again,” he drew in a breath before dropping his hand, “I will send you back to Hell with no hesitation.” He snarled out. “I think you should leave LA, mother.” He snapped out, eyes glowing red. “The only reason I’m not sending you there is because you didn’t kill her. Chloe is alive.” Lucifer stood up straight and glared at his mother. “And I’m keeping her waiting.” Lucifer turned around. “Oh, and , you’re never welcome at Lux again. Do not stop by. Don’t write, don’t call, don’t ever contact me, mother.” Lucifer felt his face shift, he could feel the heat coming off of his skin as his devil face turned to his mother. “Or you’d wish you had stayed in Hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the truth came out.... Lucifer not killing his mother shows how much Chloe has changed him (for the better) and because he knew Chloe was waiting for him and he didn’t want to keep her waiting of course:)


	3. Chapter 3

Not again.  
Of course he was going to be late. Chloe shook her head with a bit of a laugh. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting, I don’t know, maybe for Lucifer to be where he said he would be?  
Chloe needed to see him. She could still taste the way his lips had felt against her own.  
She was told to meet in the stairwell closest to her hospital room and that’s where she was waiting now, sitting on the bottom step, staring down at her phone. Chloe let out a small sigh. At least they had taken the IV out of her arm.  
“Detective, terribly sorry for my late appearance I assure you it will not happen again.”  
Chloe looked up as she heard his footsteps approaching. She couldn’t begin to understand the emotions that coursed through her body. Chloe felt like a teenager, running off to secretly meet her-  
Lucifer wasn’t her boyfriend. Besides, Chloe’s childhood was anything but those high school romances. Dress up, auditions, repeat. That was her childhood.  
“It’s good to see you,” Chloe said softly and bit her lip.  
“And you as well, Detective.” Lucifer cleared his throat. “I’m not a fan of all of this, sneaking around.” Lucifer waved his hand around. “Care to escort me back to your room?”  
Chloe arches her eyebrow. “Why couldn’t we just meet there then?” She asks with a laugh. Lucifer shrugged and just stared down at her, before rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Good point. I was a bit distracted when I texted you that..”  
“Oh, please spare me the details.” Chloe shakes her head and turns around. “I don’t even know why I texted you. Go back to whatever is you were doing-“  
Chloe’s foot slipped on the steps and she started to fall, not before Lucifer caught her, his arm around her waist.  
Chloe blinked rapidly as she was slowly lifted back to her feet.  
“Careful Detective. I mean I know you are in a hospital, but I’d hate for anything more to happen to you.” Lucifer said quietly.  
Chloe stared up at him and stepped backwards a bit, swallowing.  
“Chloe,” Lucifer shook his head, stepping back as well. “You should get some sleep.” He cleared his throat.  
Chloe was confused, she didn’t understand what was going on. “Come on.” She took his hand absentmindedly, making sure she watched her footing as she took the steps up towards her room.  
They crept along the hallway in silence before finally she opened the door that led into her room.  
“Sorry it’s a bit of a mess.” She laughed a bit, shaking her head.  
“What did you do in here since I last left, Detective? Throw a wild party?” Lucifer sat down on the edge of the hospital bed as Chloe sat next to him.  
“Oh, yeah. Totally. Everyone left when I went to meet you.” Chloe rolled her eyes as a smile cracked along her face.  
Lucifer was staring down at her, and remained quiet.  
“I didn’t actually throw a party Lucifer-“ she cut off.  
“Someone deliberately tried to kill you Detective. To get at me.” Lucifer said quietly.  
“You know who tried to kill me?” Chloe asked, her eyes widening. “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Because I quite literally found out right before I came to meet you. Outside the hospital, actually.”  
“What?!” Chloe sat up straight. “We have to call this in. Whoever did it could still be in the area!”  
“You can’t do that Detective. I’ve handled it, actually.” Lucifer stood up and went to go look out the window.  
“You? How?” Chloe quickly got up and followed him.  
“You won’t understand, Detective.” Lucifer had his back towards her.  
“Lucifer, trust works both ways.” Chloe laid her hand against his arm. “I trust you. Do you trust me?”  
“Course I do. That’s not the point.” Lucifer finally turned back to face her. “If I show you all of me, I don’t want you to become afraid of me.”  
“You don’t scare me, Lucifer.” Chloe stepped closer to him and tilted her head back to look up into his eyes.  
“But you could be.” He added more quietly. “And if you were afraid of me.. I’m not quite sure what I’d do, Detective.” He said with a bit of a chuckle.  
“Then just tell me the truth.” Chloe said as she looked up at him. She wasn’t sure what was going on, why Lucifer was holding back on her. If he trusted her like she trusted him, there shouldn’t be any secrets between them.  
“Tell you what,” Lucifer clears his throat. “Once you’re done at the hospital, stop by Lux. I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”  
“The whole truth?” Chloe asked going to sit on the edge of her bed again.  
Lucifer nodded. “The whole truth, Detective.”  
-  
Chloe wasn’t sure what time she had eventually fallen asleep, but she does remember Lucifer staying with her until she did. Her fear of hospitals grew with each visit and she was certain this one wouldn’t be her last.  
The words had left her lips before she could stop them, but Chloe didn’t regret it. Lucifer had slowly climbed onto the hospital bed next to her and his shoulder had become her pillow.  
Waking up in the morning she was exactly sure what time it was but she was sure of one thing. Sometime after she had fallen asleep, Lucifer had left. Chloe knew he would, but she couldn’t help the hurt that she felt in her heart as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
“Morning Detective! I was hoping you’d be awake by the time I returned with breakfast.” Lucifer burst into her room with a bag of food.  
Chloe almost had a heart attack as she laid her hand over her chest. “Lucifer you-“  
“Sorry I had to step out to get the food. No more hospital food. It’s disgusting.” Lucifer walked over and sat down next to Chloe. “Hope you’re hungry, Detective.”  
Chloe smiled a bit and nodded.  
“So I think I’m getting out today.” She said quietly, finishing up her food.  
“That is good news.” Lucifer was almost finished as well.  
“Still want to tell me everything?” Chloe turned her head slightly to look at him.  
Lucifer’s smiles fainted a bit, but then came back. “Of course, Detective.”  
Chloe nods and straightens her back. “Well, I hope they release me soon. I’ve spent far too long in this damn place.” She ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh.  
Lucifer stood up. “Well, if you excuse me Detective, I’m afraid I have business to attend to.”  
Chloe frowned and sighed, giving him a small nod. “I guess I’ll see you later then?” She asked.  
Lucifer smiled at her, and she smiled a bit back.  
“Yes, I do believe I will, Detective.” She hums.  
-  
“Lucifer?” Chloe called as she walked into his penthouse. “Where are you? I’m here!”  
“Hi Chloe.”  
Chloe jumped backwards as she heard Charlotte’s voice. “Charlotte Richards?” She frowned. “What are you doing in Lucifer’s penthouse?”  
“He doesn’t know I’m here. Good thing, because he would’ve killed me if he knew I was.” Charlotte shook her head. “I just wanted to talk to you. About Lucifer. And why I need you.”  
“You need me? You just let my father’s killer go free.” Chloe shook her head as she walked out towards the balcony.  
“That was before I learned the truth about you, Chloe.”  
Chloe turned back to face Charlotte. “And what’s that?” She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at her.  
“I did blow up your car, but that’s beyond the point.” Charlotte waved her hand around as she came out to stand next to Chloe.  
“You- did what?!” Chloe exclaimed. “Get away from me-“  
“Oh! No. I don’t want you dead anymore. You tiny humans are so afraid of death.” Charlotte laughed and shook her head.  
Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose.  
“No, you see, there’s a bigger picture and you, Chloe, are the answer.”  
“The answer? To what?” Chloe stared at Charlotte, her eyes narrowing.  
“You’re-“  
“Get away from the Detective.”  
Chloe turned her head as she saw Lucifer standing by the elevators. His jacket was off, and his eyes were full of anger and rage.  
“I’m just talking to Chloe, dear.” Charlotte walked towards Lucifer.  
“Don’t come near me either. I thought I told you what would happen if you ever came near Chloe again.” Lucifer’s voice became deeper as he slowly walked towards Charlotte.  
“Lucifer-“ Chloe swallowed.  
“I just wanted to explain to your Detective that I don’t want to kill her anymore.” Charlotte tries to explain.  
“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Lucifer walked past Charlotte, and towards Chloe. “Are you okay?” His hand went to lay on her arm gently. Chloe nodded. “Yes, I’m fine..” she answered him.  
“Lucifer killed his own brother for you, Chloe.” Charlotte stepped towards them. “Don’t you want to know why?”  
Chloe frowned. “What?”  
“Stop it, mother.” Lucifer snarled under his breath.  
“Mother?” Chloe looked between Charlotte and Lucifer.  
“Now you’ve done it.” Lucifer shook his head and drug his hand down his face.  
“Do you want to see his wings?” Charlotte said with a grin.  
“His wings?” Chloe swallowed and felt her heart and mind racing as she tried to understand what was going on.  
“Oh come on, Lucifer. Show her!”  
“Mother, I was going to tell the detective everything tonight. You’ve ruined everything.” Lucifer shook his head.  
“What is-“  
“Show her!” Charlotte shouted as she suddenly came running at Chloe, pushing her over the side of the balcony.  
Everything happened in slow motion. Chloe could see her life rushing through her mind. Her father dying, Trixie being born, being promoted to Detective, meeting Lucifer...  
Her eyes closed, as she accepted the end, feeling the wind through her hair as she was falling, falling...  
Until it stopped. She was floating.  
“Chloe.” Lucifer’s voice was in her ear. “Are you alright?!”  
Chloe’s eyes opened widely, and she was safe on the ground, in Lucifer’s arms.  
“I-I think so?” Chloe stared up at him with a puzzled expression on her face.  
“This is not the way I wanted this to go, Detective.” Lucifer sighed as he set Chloe down onto her feet.  
“How did you save me?” Chloe asked, taking deep breaths to calm herself.  
“Let’s go up to the penthouse..” Lucifer cleared his throat.  
“What, so I can arrest Charlotte Richards for attacking a cop?!” Chloe stared at Lucifer.  
“She’s not exactly Charlotte Richards, at least not right now.” Lucifer sighed.  
Chloe narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn’t exactly sure what was going on here, or why it was happening, she just knew that she just survived falling from one of the tallest buildings in LA.  
She felt Lucifer’s hand on her arm as he led her inside of Lux.  
“And not if I kill her first.” He said quietly.  
“Lucifer, please just tell me what’s going on. First, jimmy shoots you and you don’t die. Malcom shoots you, you bleed out but somehow manage to stay alive. I fall from the top of Lux and somehow manage to survive!”  
“I’m shocked as well Detective. I burned my wings months ago. I was just as surprised as you were to find they had returned. But I’m extremely glad that they did.”  
“Now you say you have wings.” Chloe shook her head. “What is going on Lucifer? Because it feels as my head is going to explode. No more metaphors, no more saying things that don’t make any sense.” She pulled away from him.  
Lucifer stared down at her and Chloe could see pain in his eyes.  
“I don’t want yo to run away. I don’t want-“ He drug his hand down his face, “I really don’t want you to be scared of me.”  
Chloe frowned. “But I wouldn’t pull away or run away from you Lucifer.”  
“My other side is dark. Very dark. If you saw that- if you saw the other me, you’d be scared.” He reached to take her hand. “But you, Detective, deserve to know the truth. The real truth.” He cleared his throat and Chloe could feel her heart racing.  
“Lucifer, your eyes..” she whispered. “What is happ-“  
Her voice cut off, and her eyes widened as she stepped backwards.  
His face was gone, replaced with dark gruesome red. His face was covered in what looked like burns, she couldn’t see any of her Lucifer. His eyes didn’t look mean, they looked sad, and concerned, and never left her own before his face came back.  
“Everything’s is true, Chloe. Everything I’ve ever told you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe was just having a hard time processing it, Lucifer decided. That night she hadn’t said a word, instead she just turned around and left.   
Lucifer sat at his piano but couldn’t find any song to play. His thoughts were only of her, of how she had reacted. He just wanted her to be okay.   
She knew the truth now. She had to be okay, she just had to.   
His mother had been a different story.   
“You just ruined everything, mother.” Lucifer had said as he walked into his penthouse.   
“Don’t you see? Now we can go home, Lucifer!” His mother exclaimed.   
“This is my home!” Lucifer shouted. “Heaven was never my home, niether was Hell!! This is my home mother, and I am not leaving!” His voice shook with anger and rage and hurt.   
“I gave you the chance to leave before.” Lucifer stood over his mother, his anger boiling up inside of him.   
“Lucifer please. I only did this for us, for our family.” Her voice was strong but Lucifer could see her starting to back away.   
“No, mother. You did this for yourself.” He fingers curled into fists.   
“Luci, please stop this. Is this what Chloe would want you to do?!” Amenadiel burst into the room as the elevator opened.   
“Stay out of this, brother. I gave her a chance, even after learning she blew up the Detective’s car, and almost the detective herself!” Lucifer exclaimed.   
“Dad will punish you if you kill her, Luci.” Amenadiel stepped between Lucifer and their mother.   
“He’s the one who wanted me to bring her back to Hell.” Lucifer sneered out, glaring at his brother. “I’m just fulfilling his wishes!” He backed up.   
“Go find Chloe.” Amenadiel said quietly.   
“But what if she doesn’t want to see me? I don’t want to scare her off.” Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. “I need to focus my anger! And I know just how to.”  
“Lucifer no. This isn’t who you are!” Amenadiel shouted.   
“How do you know who I am, brother?” Lucifer walked towards Amenadiel until he was glaring right into his eyes.   
“Because I know you brother. I’ve seen what the humans and earth has done to you. They’ve changed you, and as much as you’d like to say it hasn’t, it has. Chloe has. You have to find her and talk to her.”  
Lucifer swallowed before stepping back.   
“But what if she doesn’t want to talk to me?” He collapses onto his leather couch.   
“Killing me won’t make her like you anymore.” Their mother said quietly. “It’ll just make your soul darker. And you’re my light bringer. You can’t darken your soul.”  
“It’s extremely dark mother, ruling over Hell made it that way.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.   
“Stay here. With her. I’ll deal with her when I return.” Lucifer stalked past his brother and their mother towards the elevator.   
“Where are you going?” Amenadiel asked.   
“To find Chloe.” Lucifer replied, as the elevator door shut.   
-  
“Mommy, where are we going?” Trixie asked as she was woken up. She was fast asleep when her mother came into her room, gently waking her up and putting some clothes into her backpack.   
“Nowhere monkey, go back to sleep.” Her mother said, as Trixie was in Chloe’s arms as she carried her out to her car.   
“Mommy, what’s wrong? You sound worried.” Trixie rubbed her eyed as Chloe opened the car door, and Trixie slid inside.   
“Nothings wrong honey, now really please go back to sleep.”  
“Is Maze coming with us?” Trixie asked.   
Trixie watched her mother freeze, and pause, taking a breath. “No she isn’t sweetie. We’re going to your father’s for the night. I hope that’s okay.”  
Trixie smiled. “Like a sleepover?”   
Chloe tried to smile but Trixie could tell it was forced. “Sort of, monkey.”  
“Detective!”  
Trixie looked out her window. “Hi Lucifer!!” She waved. She then saw her mother gasp and stand up, shutting Trixie’s door.   
She reached over to lower her window a bit, to try and hear their conversation.   
“Detective, I do hope you’re not scared of me. Or terrified. I did want to tell you under better circumstances but things don’t always go the way their planned, huh?” He started to laugh, but Trixie assumes he stopped because her mother wasn’t saying anything.   
“You show me your face and just expect me to be okay?!” Her mother spoke after a few silent heartbeats.   
“It did take Linda about a week to process everything.” Lucifer said quietly.   
“And what about Maze? You let a demon live with me? Live with my daughter?”  
“Maze adores that Urchin. She wouldn’t do anything to harm her!” Lucifer said.   
“And what about Charlotte Richards pushing me off of the balcony?”  
“Would you believe me if I said that Charlotte Richards isn’t in her body? Really Detective, we should go inside and talk about everything.”  
“I can’t.” Chloe opened the front door. “I’m sorry lucifer, but I need space. And time.”  
Trixie could hear Lucifer clear his throat and she pressed her face against her window.   
“Then space and time I will give you,” He said quietly. “Goodnight, Chloe. Goodnight, Urchin.” He turned to look at Trixie through her window and she waved again, a frown on her face. He lifted his hand to say goodbye.   
“Mommy, he looked hurt.” Trixie said as Chloe began to drive away.   
“There’s just something’s you don’t understand yet, Trix.” Chloe said quietly.   
“But mommy-“  
“Trixie, don’t talk back to me.” Trixie could hear how strained her mother’s voice was.   
“I’m not! But Lucifer sounded hurt! What happened?” Trixie frowned and her arms crossed over her chest.   
“Beatrice.” Chloe finally snapped. Trixie swallowed and sunk low into her seat. “I’m sorry mommy.” She looked down, remaining silent for the rest of the drive.   
-  
Dan was a a bit shocked to see Chloe and Trixie, but Chloe didn’t really care as she walked into his apartment with Trixie next to her.   
“What’s going on?” He asked in a whisper. “Can’t really explain. But I need you to keep Trixie here for a few days.” She said quietly to her ex.   
When Chloe first left Lucifer’s after he showed her the truth, she was in a bit of a shock. Chloe still didn’t fully understand what happened or why, but she was still reeling in the fact that everything he told her was true. That he was the Devil. The actual Devil. The embodiment of evil.   
But evil? Lucifer may act out sometimes, but he wasn’t evil. The man she knew, thought she knew, wasn’t evil. He was kind and even though sometimes he got angry, he was only punishing those who had done bad things. Chloe didn’t think he was evil incarnate.   
And he was right. He never lied to her. Lucifer said from the beginning that he was the Devil. Chloe never could imagine that he really was.   
Everything Chloe had learned growing up about the Devil came flashing to her mind. The Devil was evil, banished from Heaven for trying to overthrow God. He was evil, he was the tempter. But Chloe kept coming back to knowing deep down, Lucifer wasn’t evil.   
Was it hard to process? Yes. More than anything. But whatever she did now, the last thing she wanted was to push him away. Chloe knew Lucifer. He pulled away from things and put his anger and hurt into other things.   
Chloe walked back out to her car, opening the door and sliding into the driver’s seat. She rested her head against the steering wheel, taking small breaths to try and collect her thoughts.   
Linda! Lucifer had told her that she knew the truth now.   
Chloe knew that Linda was probably asleep, but she needed to talk with her. They both were humans that knew the truth. Talking with her might help Chloe see things in a different light.   
Because deep down, Chloe knew she wanted to be in Lucifer’s life. She just wasn’t sure how to be. After all, who was she? A nobody. Just Chloe Decker. A human that was going to die. But Lucifer has existed since the beginning of time! Why was she important?   
Chloe couldn’t stop the thoughts as she made her way towards Linda’s home. Chloe knew it was late, that Linda probably wouldn’t like that Chloe was coming over at this late hour, but Chloe didn’t know what else to do or where else to go.   
‘Yes you do, Chloe.’ Her subconscious said. But Chloe shook her head. She couldn’t go see Lucifer. No, she just couldn’t.  
‘Talk to him yourself. Ask him the questions you have. Confront him. Don’t hide.’  
Chloe took slow breaths, feeling each breath of air that she sucked into her lungs. No, no. She couldn’t go to him.   
But she felt her heart ache to. Chloe let out a groan as she quickly turned her car around, heading for Lux.   
-  
“Lucifer?” Chloe’s voice shook as she said his name. She entered his penthouse, afraid of what she might find there.   
“Lucifer isn’t here, Chloe.”   
Chloe jumped at the sound of Amenadiel’s voice. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered he was an angel.   
“Can you talk to him? Do you have like, telepathy or something?” She waved her hand around. Amenadiel laughed, and shook his head. “No, I only know he’s not here because I’ve been here since he left to go find you.”  
Chloe swallowed and sat down on the edge of the leather couch. “I told him I needed time and space. But i was just confused and hurt... I just want to talk to him.”  
“You couldn’t have said that earlier?” Another voice chimed in. Charlotte.   
“Mother, this isn’t really the best time..” Amenadiel glanced back at her.   
“Charlotte Richards is your mother?” Chloe blurted out. Charlotte laughed, and shook her head. “I am not Charlotte. I am Lucifer, Amenadiel, and all of the other angel’s mother.”  
Chloe blinked rapidly. “So what, that makes you...”  
“God’s ex wife? Yeah. Things didn’t work out so well with us. He sent me to Hell without a body and when I escaped, I came here looking for Lucifer.”  
Chloe’s head felt so heavy, she rested it in her hands. “I have to find Lucifer.” She stood up quickly.   
“Good luck, I haven’t been able to contact him. But maybe he’ll answer your call.” Amenadiel glanced over at Chloe and offered her a tiny smile. “I know this must be hard on you Chloe, but just know that Lucifer cares for you and wants what’s best for you.”  
Chloe felt the guilt rise up inside of her. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a breath. “I pushed him away. Why did I push him away?”  
“You acted that way because you’re human, Chloe.” Amenadiel walked over to her. Chloe looked up and wiped away the tears that managed to spill over. “It’s just so hard to come to grips with everything. Heaven and Hell really existing? Angels and Demons...”  
“Is it too much for your human brain to handle?” Charlotte leaned forward and stared at Chloe. Chloe stared back before shaking her head and running her fingers through her hair.   
“No, it’s not- it’s not.” She swallowed as she closed her eyes tightly, letting the crisp air that came in from the balcony enter her lungs.   
“I need to tell him this. Before it’s too late, before he does something reckless.”  
“What makes you think he’ll do something like that?” Amenadiel asked.   
“Because he’s Lucifer?” Chloe stared up at him as she freed her phone from her pocket, pulling up Lucifer’s number and pressing the call button.   
She walked towards his bedroom to get some privacy. Chloe could feel her heart racing as her feet began to pace, walking towards the bathroom, to the balcony, and back again. No answer.   
‘Lucifer,’ her thumbs sped across her phone. ‘Please pick up. Please.’  
Still nothing. Chloe felt like screaming. God, he was so irritating sometimes!  
“Is there anywhere you know that he likes to go?” Chloe asked after her many failed attempts of trying to locate Lucifer.  
“Bars?” Charlotte piped in. Chloe rolled her eyes.   
“The beach, he goes there a bit.” Amenadiel said quietly.   
Chloe nodded as she pulled out her phone.   
“Oh!” Charlotte stood up. “There’s this thing, I think it’s called an application.” She stood up. “It tracks your cellular devices!”  
Chloe’s eyes widened. “Yes!” She quickly pulled up her ‘find my phone’ app, and put her detective skills to good use, and finally found his phone.   
“It says he’s at the beach. Thank you.” She looked up. “This doesn’t make up for you almost killing me-“ she stared at Charlotte, “twice.” She nodded at Amenadiel before pressing the call button for the elevator.   
She prayed to Lucifer’s father that it wasn’t too late.   
-  
Chloe followed the tracking app right up to the beach. It had started to rain (LA, really?) as Chloe ran from her car, using her hands as a shield from the rain drops that spilled out from the sky above.   
“Lucifer!” Chloe shouted for him, as a crack of thunder caused her to glance skywards as the rain came down harder, causing her hair to become soaked and stick against her face. She had to blink to keep the droplets out of her eyes.   
“Lucifer!” Chloe called again, twisting her head back and forth. Where the Hell was he?!  
She could make something out in the distance if she squinted her eyes enough. Sure enough, there was, hands in his pockets, staring out at the ocean as the rain caused it to become more and more rough. Chloe ended up running towards him, coming to a halt just behind him.   
“Lucifer.” Her breath caught in her throat. He didn’t turn to look at her but she could see in the way his body tensed that he knew she was there.   
“Lucifer, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for the way I acted.” She whispered out, still trying to catch her breath. “Seeing your face, it terrified me. I didn’t know- and I still can’t understand it.” She swallowed. “But I want to. Because I know you Lucifer. I know who you are. Am I still terrified? Maybe.”  
Lucifer finally turned. “You can’t accept me for who I am?”  
Chloe shook her head. “That’s not what I meant, Lucifer! I’m trying to apologize for the way I acted.”  
“You’re only human, Detective! I should’ve expected your reaction after the doctor’s was pretty much the same way! But-“  
Chloe walked closer to him, pulling her damp hair out of her face. “It’s hard to come to grips with this, Lucifer.” She said quietly. “But I know you’re not the devil. Not anymore.”  
“How do you know? How can you possibly know?!” Lucifer stood over her, and Chloe’s eyes widened. He stared down at her and swallowed, before stepping back.   
“Lucifer..” Chloe bit her lip, staring back at him. “I’m sorry.”  
He looked down at the wet sand. “I’m sorry too.” He whispered. “I hurt everyone I’m close to.”  
Chloe shook her head. “No, Lucifer, that’s not true..”  
“I hurt you!” He yelled. “That’s why I have to do this.” He unfurled his wings. “Say goodbye to the Urchin for me.” He said quietly as he stepped closer to Chloe.   
“Where are you goin-“ Chloe’s words were cut off as he pressed his lips against her own- and Chloe blinked rapidly as she kissed him back, raising her hand to rest against his cheek.   
“Once I’m gone, everything will be easier.” Lucifer whispered.   
“No, Lucifer!!!” Chloe shouted his name as he backed away from her. But it was too late, she was alone on the beach.   
Lucifer was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally forgot to add a huge chuck of writing to this chapter, oops? My bad.   
> Sending Lucifer back to Hell now was a decision on my part to change up the course of the future. This is an AU after all. I’m excited to explore everyone’s reactions to sending Lucifer back to Hell now. But I couldn’t split Deckerstar up without letting them share a moment.


	5. Chapter 5

One year later  
-  
Chloe Decker was sitting at her desk at the precinct. Her fingers tapped away at the keys at her computer, her eyes trailing on the screen.   
“Hey Chloe, there’s a new case.” Ella called as she walked over to Chloe. Chloe lifted her head and blinked. “Oh? Okay. What is it?”  
Ella passed the paperwork to Chloe and she flipped through it. “What’s the new lieutenant think about it?”  
“Pierce? He said he wants you and Dan on the case.” Ella said slowly. Chloe simply nodded and grabbed her keys. “Well then, can’t say no to Pierce, can we?” She stood up and cleared her throat.   
“Detective, a word?”  
Chloe flinched as she heard Charlotte’s voice. But Chloe knew it wasn’t Charlotte, it was the goddess of all creation.   
“You have two minutes.” Chloe adjusted her black blazer and followed Charlotte into the integration room for some privacy.   
“Chloe, I know it’s been hard for you-“  
“You don’t know anything about me, Charlotte.” Chloe learned it was easier to just say Charlotte when talking with her, which she didn’t do much of anymore.   
“I haven’t heard from maze in months. Amenadiel is here with you because he winds are lost. I’m trying to move on with my life.” Chloe swallowed.   
“Are you? Because it looks like you’re suffering, Chloe.”  
“Who are you, my therapist?” Chloe said with a half laugh, shaking her head.   
“You’re the only one who could get Lucifer back.”  
“Don’t say his name. You’re part of the reason why he’s gone.” Chloe snapped. “Your two minutes are up.”  
“Chloe...”  
“You’ve said enough. I’m done listening.” Chloe quickly turned and walked out.   
“Ella, I’m backing out of the case.” She said quietly. “Tell Pierce an emergency came up.”  
“Chloe-“  
But Chloe has already grabbed her keys and was heading out to her car.  
The air was windy as Chloe pulled up at the beach. She had spent the most time here, sitting and waiting for something, someone to come and tell her that everything would be alright. Chloe knew it was stupid, that Lucifer wouldn’t ever come back to her. But still, she sat against the sand, listening to the ocean as the waves rolled up on the shore.   
Chloe was never one to pray. She never prayed before, and she didn’t pray to God now.   
Amenadiel had told her a few months ago that she could pray to Lucifer. It was the only thing that kept her going.   
So Chloe would come to the beach, to pray to him, to tell him about how she was, how Trixie was, and how much she missed working with him.   
“Lucifer, I want you to know I’m sorry.” Chloe started out saying now, as she stared out at the waves. “I’m sorry for the way I acted when I saw your face. I’m sorry for being the one to push you away when all you wanted was my acceptance. I accept you, all of you Lucifer. And I miss you. You were an asshole at times, but you’re my partner. I need my partner back.”  
Chloe rested her head in her hands, taking a small breath.   
“I’m sorry I couldn’t believe you. That I didn’t believe you. It’s been so weird without you here, and I...”  
Chloe trailed off, shaking her head. “Even though it’s been a year, I can’t get our kiss out of my mind. Everyone’s telling me to move on, to grow up and forget about you. But I just can’t, Lucifer. I’ll admit, I have tried, but the pain of you leaving sits heavy in me. I can’t just forget about you.”  
She lays her hands in the sand, fingers curling around a handful. Chloe lifts her head to the sky, blinking as light pokes through the clouds.   
Letting a quiet sigh, Chloe knew she had spent too much time here. Standing, she brushed the sand off on her black pants.   
Chloe knew she would probably be back the same time tomorrow, so she never said goodbye. Turning, Chloe made her way back to her car.   
But she froze when she heard something land behind her. It was a hard fall and she quickly turned.   
“Lucifer?” His name was on her lips in an instant. He was passed out, a blood soaked handprint against his cheek. His wings were splotched with blood. His dark hair was unruly and all over the place.   
“Lucifer!” Chloe was at his side at an instant, on her knees in the sand, her hands gently brushing his hair out of his face. Her hand went to her phone but his hand came and stopped her.   
“Lucifer!” Chloe said with a soft gasp as his dark eyes looked up to meet her own.   
But then they shut again and his head fell onto her knee.   
Chloe was starting to panic, so she called Linda, hoping she would be able to help. After all, she was the only other human who knew about Lucifer being the actual devil.   
Chloe quickly dialed her number and held the phone up to her ear.   
-  
“Did he say what happened?” Linda asked as she helped Chloe into her office, laying the dead weight of Lucifer onto the couch (he was extremely heavy, passed out and was no help at all for Chloe as she had dragged him across the beach and into her car)  
“No.” Chloe answered quietly as she took a tissue to gently wipe away the blood on his cheek.   
“He needs a hospital.”  
Chloe looked up at Linda. “I make him vulnerable. If I leave, he should heal quicker.” She pulled hair out of her eyes.   
“And just who are you?” Lucifer rubbed his forehead as Chloe watched his eyes open.   
“What?”  
“Doctor, who is this woman?” Lucifer sat up.   
“You don’t remember me?” Chloe swallowed nervously, sharing a look with Linda.   
“Am I supposed to?” Lucifer stared at Chloe blankly, and she could feel her heart drop to her stomach. His eyes were dark, and she couldn’t feel anything.   
“I have to go.” Chloe said quietly. “Linda, keep me updated.” She said quietly to her friend who nodded. “Of course.”  
-  
Chloe wiped the tears that fell from her eyes as she drove to Lux. She had to talk to Amenadiel and Maze. They had to do something.   
“Maze? Amenadiel?” Chloe called as she walked into the night club. “I need to tell you something.”  
“What is it Chloe?” Amenadiel glanced over at her.   
“Yes, I’d very much be interested in hearing what the detective has to say.” Charlotte added, swinging her body around on the stool and standing, crossing her arms over her chest.   
“Oh- you’re here too.” Chloe swallowed, walking towards them. “I don’t have anything to say to you.”  
“If it’s regarding Lucifer, my son,” Charlotte gripped Chloe’s arm tightly, “You will tell me.”  
“Mom.” Amenadiel said quietly, his hand over Charlotte’s. Charlotte sighed, releasing her grip on Chloe.   
“Lucifer is back.” Chloe answered quietly, avoiding their eyes. “But it appears he’s forgotten me.”


End file.
